My Little Apocalypse: Survival is Instinct
by Gear Switch
Summary: Takes place after Discord is sent back to stone in Season Two. A virus has erupted and everypony has gone crazy, Canterlot is on lockdown and the rest of the land of Equestria has to fend for themselves. A last remaining number of ponies below have to watch for the Guards and the CDC because of Code: Green (explained in story). M for blood, gore, language, and later pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**When I said I'm doing two stories, I meant it. I'm under construction in this story and 'Scales in School', so without further ado, lets get going, Enjoy...**

_-Prologue-_

It was another cold night in Canterlot, almost everypony in this major city were asleep by this hour, snuggling in their warm blankets and their heads in the comfort of their pillows, dreaming of places of candy, happiness, wonder, adventure, and so many other experiencial events. Thus another extrordinary vice of relentless ponies were awake and doing their duties as of being the Royal Guards of none other than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Keeping absolutely still at the front doors of a massive castle that the two royal sisters lived in.

Without anymore things to do than stand and watch for eight-hours straight, a guard peeked around, moving his head left and right to catch glimpses of a few ponies trotting along the dark streets of Canterlot. He nudged his partner, curious of the ponies bein out this late at night, "Hey, can you figure why someponies don't just, you know, go to sleep when its the right time to?"

"I don't know, we have to be here for another three hours, so why bother thinking about the other ponies being awake at this time when we have to?"

"Yeah, but... Are you seeing that? Look..." The guard stepped away from his current position and squinted his eyes, then they enlarged, "That pony just attacked that other one, lets go." The guard began galloping to the scene, having his sword ready to be drawn out that was in its slat beside his shoulder, along with his partner following along.

The two rushed past the pasture of the royal garden and out to the main-street. They met with the attacker and the victim when on guard drew his sword out with magic, "Get off of him, what do you think you're doing?" There wasn't a response from the pony and the victim didn't move either, it started to creep both of the guards that they approached closer to the unresponsive pony. "I said get off of him, I'm going to have to need you to lay on your stomach, hooves behind your head. I'm hereby placing you under arrest." The guard knew this wasn't really his job, but it seemed best to do.

Again the pony was not listening. This angered the guards and they both pulled it off, then jumped a few feet back to see this pony was covered in blood mostly all over the face, and the eyes weren't even a proper pupil color, they were just full yellow that a glow came from the sockets. "Woah! What the Celestia is that!" He had the sword readied to strike right by the ponies...thing...creature? Whatever it was, it was beside its head about to be decapitated.

"Well what're you waiting for!? Kill that thing!" The other yelled, also keeping his sword readied. The first guard then swung fiercely at the neck, the splash of blood the first to be witnessed, spilling drastically from the artery to the ground, the hearts of the guards pounding at such a pace that it seemed it was going to self-implode. With one deep breath and a loud gulp, the guard spoke in a scared tone while he breathed heavily, "We should tell the princess about this. This is not a usual thing to see in our streets." And they left the site of a dead pony and a dead...pony-eating creature.

_*Six days later*_

Nopony knows what was going on. Pegasi Royal Guards were dropping like bombs onto the streets of Canterlot, while the unicorn and earth guards were barricading each corner, the castle, homes, and a certain number of restaurants and markets, then a force field formed up around the mountain city, keeping anypony from coming in or out. Everypony stood watch of what the city was once a peaceful place, now suddenly turned into a fortress, what exactly was occuring at the very least of moments?

Princess Celestia stepped out from her castle and onto her balcony high above at a tower, giving her a clear view of the frightened city. Her expression was serious, very intruding to the pony eye that it seemed to pierce into it generally. Her voice was not like her normal voice though, it sounded scared, hopeless, like how a book would describe a scared creature. "My little ponies, there seems to be a...mishap...of events that will occur...the city is going under lockdown and so will the neighboring cities and towns such as Appleloosa and Ponyville and all the others. The Equestrian Guards have been sent there, so don't be alarmed of any family member outside this city."

A pony seemed concerned that she stepped up with full confidence, her eyes looking with no fear, but worry, "What is going on that theres a sudden lockdown in all towns and cities of Equestria? Whats been hidden from us?"

Celestia was surprised of this ponies courage, but being asked what was hidden from them shocked her the most. She couldn't respond but stare down at the awaiting pony, having ear held high waiting for a response, "Well?" She said, "We're waiting..."

"There's been an outburst..." All the ponies gasped, but stopped after an instant, "What has out-bursted?" Another pony asked, stepping up from the crowd as well that all the others started sharing thoughts and worries with eachother.

The princess didn't how to put it out to them, so she decided it was best to just spat it out, "An infection has started and some ponies have already been consumed by it. It turned them into flesh-eaters and we are configuring a cure as fast as possible."  
"Who is this "we" ponies, the CDC, a group of scientists, hell even my neighbor, who?!"

Celestia had a few tears run down her eyes, she had fibbed of the few ponies being infected, outside the city of Canterlot was all a lie. The cities below the mountain were highly infected and there was nothing to be done but kill every remaining pony down there, including some of Celestias beloved ponies, such as Twilight Sparkle. Celestia gave out an order to the guards to not tell anypony else, but just kill everypony outside Canterlot, infected or not, they had to die. She continued to stare at the ponies she knew that would never forgive her for not saying the ugly truth, stepping a few feet back from the balcony and looking away from the outside and to her younger sister, Luna. She couldn't smile nor even show any faith in her eyes, nothing filled the dark eyes, nothing but hopelessness and ongoing suffering. "What are we going to do Luna? I just told all of Canterlot to remain calm when I lied to them about the other ponies outside the shield were okay when they are actually all going to die."

"Get Gear Switch out there, he could probably configure the problem and figure how this virus started, only time will tell Tia."

_"Chapter 1: The Next Morning"_

"Weapons?"

"Check."

"Camping supplies?"

"Check."

"Food and something to drink?"

"Can we hurry this up, the CDC is on patrol with the Guards, though they're busy with the undead bastards. We should have some time then to get out if here before they burn this place up. My home...will be burned."

"Everything else then?"

"Lets just go, buck this, I don't wanna spend another- Get down they're coming in!"

A door in a dark and trashed bakery opened up, revealing a few ponies in a hazmat suit or in armor, armed and ready to shoot anything down. "Go check the kitchen for any food, we haven't eaten in hours." One demanded, sending a pony into the kitchen area with one other for anything to eat. "Where do you ponies would hide in here? I mean why can't Celestia just let us bring them to Canterlot where they can be safe. If they're not infected, then don't deserve another chance at life?"

"She said to never talk about feeling sorry for the survivors. Just think of them as another trotter and just gun them down."

"But how can when I know I'll be haunted by this for the rest of my life?"

"She also said anypony who continues talking about it can be killed and will be marked MIA or KIA from trotter. So keep your mouth shut and keep looking for survivors, then we burn this building."

A few minutes flew by and nopony was found with the naked eye, driving the ponies to consider that there were no life in the building. "Light the horn and start the fire when we give the 'go'." The pony nodded to her captain and everypony went back out into the smogged town. There was smog because of the other burning buildings outside this one, more brighter than the how this fire will be soon. Everypony of the Guards and CDC stepped out a certain distance, "Light it up..." The unicorn lit up her horn and a small fire erupted in the building, "Next building." The captain ordered, and off they were to destroy another home. "TROTTERS! Take them down!" Now gunshots were heard from the weapons they carried, after a sound of multiple groans were heard all around outside.

Once the group was gone, a few ponies that were not apart of the group, but were survivors, emerged from their hiding spots. The small fire was starting to spread wildly and if they put it out, it would draw attention back to the CDC outside. So they had to get out of there...FAST!

One pony looked outside a broken window, some of the glass shards on the floor poking at her hooves, but not penetrating through, "Where'd you say Rainbow Dash and her group would be at? At Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Yeah, we have to get quickly as well, the Guards will be there in no time and we have to collect as many apples as possible."

"Well we shouldn't waste anymore time, lets go."

The ponies stood up and slowly exited the same way the last group entered, keeping heads down and moving swiftly through the black-smoked streets and around the ashed corners, hopefully not to be spotted by any opposing ponies. Why would Celestia order for everypony to be dead, if they were infected or not? Why was this all happening so quickly? What will become if this fallen kingdom? These were questions that won't be answered for the time being, because this was the time for survival and swiftness, instinct and intelligence, faith and friendship. These were times of great abandoning, forgottening, revolutionizing... For this is none that will never be experienced by any other, but the ponies of Equestria.

The ponies continued galloping swiftly with their saddle packs ponderously bouncing against their shoulder, the breaths taken each second as they grew more tired in need of rest, the sweat rushing down the foreheads and slipping off the tip of the nose or chin and onto the blood stained ground from the fallen ponies, killed by either trotter, or Guards. Eyeing at the sight of hope, the ponies smiled and kept pace, reaching their desination. Then suddenly a gunshot was heard from behind.

One of the ponies turned around and saw a pony shooting down another pony, but this pony that was being shot at had open gashes around its body along with the deep red blood stains in the fur and it had yellow glowing eyes, but to top it off was the demonically sharp teeth, the teeth that sunk into that pony and made it scream out in pain. Nopony though even bothered to help it, it was bitten and there is nothing to do about it, especially since it was bitten in the neck area. The pony collapsed onto the floor and gasped for air as the other pony ate away at the flesh, eating it alive. And now the pony laid dead, the eyes open with no life nor faith, just a blank open stare into nothing.

The rushing group had made it to a farm, an apple farm. A large amount of trees had basically apples growing on them while a much larger amount were dead because of no sunlight, no water, and no clean air for the tree to intake. Another group of ponies was spotted picking the trees of the remaining fresh apples, placing them in baskets that were strapped to each of the ponies backs. The approached the harvesters without any worry because they knew who they were.

One pony was relieved to see a friend, but was worried of any CDC or Guard watching them, "Applejack, Big Mac, Applebloom, we're back from Sugarcube Corner, and we brought food that should last us awhile because Pinkie was able to mix it with an ingredient that prevents it from going rotten." Called a mare from the group, joining with the farmers to enlarge the group.

"Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, glad ya'll er' back. Thanks Pinkie by the way for the extra food, we're gonna need it." Applejack thanked, shrugging her shoulders of the two baskets of apples that laid on her back.

"You're welcome Applejack! What are going to so now?! Come on, I'm hyped to slice at another trotter!" Pinkie asked excitedly, making reving sounds like how a chainsaw would sound.

"Calm down Pinkie, the chainsaw is in the barn. Where ya left it." AJ informed, pointing to a half-burnt, rusted red barn.

Pinkie galloped to the shack and was out with a chainsaw that had a bloodied blade and dripped of that blood from an earlier use with it, "Can I use it come on, come on!?"

"Not now Pinkie. We're not in much danger, right now, we have to gather everypony else and go to Zecoras back in the Everfree." Twilight exclaimed, making the crazed mare lower the bladed machine onto a strap on her back.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash isn't with ya? That means she, Fluttershy and Derpy are still out there lookin' fer Spike and Doctor Whooves."

Twilight thought of a few locations, "Where would they be then Applejack? The library was burned down, the bakery was as well, and the boutique, that leaves Fluttershys home. They could be there."

Applejack spotted her saddle pack and lifted the pack onto her shoulders that had a shotgun and a few other supplies in it, "Well me n' my family have everythin', lets go, they're probably in trouble." Big Mac and Applebloom grabbed their gear as well and the gang left, right as multiple trotters began following behind with their creepy groaning sounds.

Meanwhile, at a shack that was highly barricaded, the windows boarded up and the doors as well, gun barrels pointing out of small gaps in the boarded window. It was hard to see anything due to massive amounts of smog in the air from the burning homes in Ponyville.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, why aren't we going back to Sweet Apple Acres? That's where we need to go to meet Twilight and everypony else."

"There's too many of both those bucking flesh-eaters and the CDC out there. Spike, we can't risk it."

"We can't risk staying in here , they've burned the whole town and now they're going to come out here be burn Fluttershys home."

"w-where would the animals go? if they burn this down, some of the animals would have no place to go to." Fluttershy asked, fear taking full control of her mind.

"They're 'wild' animals, they'll find a way through. And Fluttershy could you please grab a gun and aim through one of the windows?" Rainbow exclaimed, grabbing a gun in her hooves and tossing to the shy pegasus.

"Wait, let me ask RD, the smog? Can't you clear it?" Rainbow Dash facehoofed herself, thinking it was a stupid question Spike asked, she decided to answer anyway.

"And let us be exposed and get killed, sure. And besides, I can't because us ponies are not supposed to breathe that stuff, unlike you though scales." She answered, making the dragon keep his mouth shut, not for long though.

"Hey Doc, you and Derpy okay over there? Need anything?"

"No, we're okay Spike, we're just worried still."

"Worried about what Whooves?"

"Dinky, our daughter. Last we saw her was five days ago, we took her to school right before the Equestrian Guard came down and started shooting everypony down. Yeah we were wondering on day one why suddenly Celestias army came and started picking us off one by one, then when day two came, they showed up, the zomponies." Whooves explained, everything changed so fast that it was hard to believe. Only less than a week has passed and who would've guessed that pandamonium would spread throughout Equestria on such short notice.

"I see shadows in the dense smog." Spike informed,

"Can you see two yellow glowing dots?"

"No, they're not trotters, I think its Twilight and everypony else, because theres alot of ponies coming."

"Be prepared then, either its Twilight and them or they could be the CDC and the Guards."

Princess Celestia was sitting in a conference room, with her sister beside her and a grey furred pegasus sitting across the table, looking stern and serious. A meeting had to be conducted to see how to face this new infectious pulsanary component.

The grey furred stallion looked to the princess's with no appealing attitude, no fear seemed to take control either, just a blank stare. He looked down to his only bionic leg, checking if the gears were functioning properly. He then asked "So what have you called me for Celestia? Make it quick too."

"Gear Switch, we need you out there to get a sample of that virus, help us figure out how it started and how to stop it."

"Wait...you need me, to go out there? With those infected sons of bitches?"

"Yes, you're the only pony we know that would have enough guts to face the virus." Celestia remarked, "I'm not asking this as a favor, I'm asking this as a ticket to save ponykind."

"How can you save it if you're annihilating the ponies outside?"

Celestia slammed her hooves on the table furiously, "Who told you that I ordered Code: Green?"

"You did... Just now." Gear Switch snickered, smiling down at Celestia, "If you want me out there without attracting attention to both infected and non-infected, I'm going to need a team, it doesn't matter who it is. Just anypony willing to go, not like I'll guarantee them to live all the way through." He smiled deviously, standing from his chair and exiting the room, the sound of gears shifting as his bionic leg came to function.

Luna seemed stunned, "Who would want to go out there? It doesn't seem like he'll get anypony to go with him."

"We'll need to tell them the truth of whats going out there as well. And what did he mean by, 'guarantee them to live all the way'?"

***Yawn* done with chapter one after a few days of thinking how this should go. Code: Green is: "All ponies outside Canterlot must be killed". Just making it simple instead of making a damn paragraph about one code.**

**Reminder, this is not the only story I will be working on. I as well will be on my other story, "Scales in School" (A Spike in school story). Please don't expect chapters often since I'll be working on both.**

**Questions and OC's will be tolerated in the reviews, questions I'll guarantee to answer and OC's I'll determine to be in this story, but OC's I will not promise to live through the whole story. Sorry...**

**Check up for chapter two sometime soon, Happy Reading Experiences!**

**-Neon Scythe**


	2. Chapter 2: Long Live Survivors

**What is going on Pegasisters (kind've give doubt for any of them on this site) and Bronies, I am your current author, Gear Switch (A.K.A. Neon Scythe). For the third time I've changed my PenName, I'm not sure why I did it again but it doesn't matter now. Mustn't waste anymore time, Enjoy...**

Celestia laid in bed, worries and assumptions of what everypony would believe if she told them all the truth, hatred, betrayal, unforgiveness, it wasn't anything the princess would want to experience. What would everypony even do about this lie? How would they do it? When could it happen? So many questions clogged her mind as she twisted and turned in the bed covers, trying miraculously to erase all the negative thoughts and rethink of the way ponylife would be without this virus. As she finally re-cooperated with her concious, she began to drift to sleep, hopefully the night will end sooner since her sister is in charge of the night.

The dream bubble started peacefully with her staring out into a valley from her balcony, supposedly a time before Canterlot was fully constructed. A warm spring breeze brewing in from the east, her multi-colored mane flowing gently as usual. She watched the ponies below trotting around the dirt roads, dressed much differently than how they were in the present, more like old, large dirtied rags for clothing. Compare to this to the present that this was past fashion...sort of. It all grew better as she saw a few come up beside her and...groan?

Dream Celestia looked at the birds awkwardly, "Groaning? That's a bit unusual." She said, staring as the birds came closer to her in a creepily fashion. Celestia had a few drops of imaginary sweat drop as of nervousness, making her real self twitch her ears steadily.

She blinked and te whole scenario changed, it was dark, the sky seeked to a blood red atmosphere, the birds were undead looking when she looked back to them, making her jump and give a quick shriek. She shot a magical blast at the birds and they turned to dust, she then looked down at the town and saw that everypony was groaning and moaning, they weren't even trotting properly, they were all limping. She noticed the ponies had blood scars and open gashes around their bodies, their bloodshot eyes as well looked horrifying. They all looked up at the princess and opened their jaws, revealing their razor-sharp teeth with blood dripping from the tips of each tooth. She even heard the droplets plummet to the ground as they slipped from the tooth, landing slowly onto the ground.

She looked behind herself and saw her sister. She rushed to her and looked her in the eyes, "Are you giving me this nightmare Luna? Why must you do so?"

Luna didn't respond, she only left the room and headed down a narrow hallway, disappearing from sight then after when a fog stirred up behind her. It caught Celestias attention and she followed, "Luna!? Where are you going?! Why did you change my dream?!" She paced down the hall as te walls started to go from its clean white paint to red as it leaked from the top edges of the walls. She reached the end of the hallway and saw a door that had hoof writing written across it diagnally spelling out, "What lies is misery".

She cocked her head and pushed the door open, only to see standing in front of her was once again Luna, staring demonically back with her dark blue eyes, seething into Celestias soul emancipatingly. Celestia slowly approached the moon princess for some reason with caution, her sister standing absolutely still with the same look glaring down at her. The princess spoke calmly, "Luna, what are you trying to tell me? What is it?" Still no response came from the sister and she disappeared in an instant, fading away slowly to nothing.

Celestia woke up, it was still night out as she looked out her window, "What was she trying to tell me?" The first question she asked herself, looking around her dark silent room, thinking she should go talk to her sister to see what she was the message trying to be given. She stood from her bed and began to exit her room, passing by two Royal Guards standing by her door. They stood at attention as she passed them, heading the same hallway she just dreamt of, except there were pictures hung of different ponies from different times, a few decorative columns with a rare plant sitting on top. And a diamond encrusted chandler about every fifteen steps she took hanging from the ceiling. This time she got to a different door near the end of the hallway, Luna's room to be exact, with two different armored guards standing at the door, as well they stood at attention as Celestia opened the door and entered with ease.

She entered and shut the door behind her, noticing her sister standing outside on a balcony. Celestia drew closer to Luna and tapped her shoulder with a hoof, "Dear sister, what was the message you tried telling me in my dream?"

Luna turned her head around and stared blankly at her taller, older sister, "You're going to tell them at some point, everypony will know the truth outside the city and they'll hate you. Gear Switch has told me earlier he had his team ready and was ready to leave. I allowed him to leave and they are currently right now heading to Ponyville by hoof, he declined my offer to be teleported there. His team contains six ponies, including himself. I didn't get to meet his team though, all he said was he gathered two unicorns, two pegasi, and one earth pony." She turned her head back around and looked up to the moon that was still easily noticeable with the clear force-field around te city, remembering the harsh times she had up there on the cold, dark rock. She looked down to the empty streets, then to the royal garden, where the first of the virus was witnessed.

"You sent Gear Switch out? I needed to inform him of the Guards and the CDC, they'll shoot him down on sight." Celestia warned, thinking it was now a failure to figure how to stop the virus.

"Don't worry 'Tia, I warned him of that." Luna responded, still looking out to the moon and stars of the cold night.

Celestia stood next to her sister, as well staring up to the moon, "You think they're still alive?"

Back at an absolute silent shack just outside Ponyville, inside were readied ponies and a dragon, pointing gun barrels out different windows, keeping steady aim at some approaching figures out through the smog air. They kept their breath as still as they could, watching as the figures drew closer to the shack, they removed the safety of their guns and had hooves and claw on the trigger.

"Rainbow Dash, do we shoot if it isn't Twilight? What if its the CDC or some other survivors?" Spike asked, having his claw pressured to pull the trigger for any means neccessary. "I don't want to be a buzz or anything, but don't you think we should be leaving this shack before it gets burned down like everypony else's home?"

"Spike, we'll talk about this after we see who these ponies are." Rainbow Dash replied, starting to see light flash from the approaching figures, "Hey Whooves, hows your side coming along? Same with you Flutter...get up off the floor Fluttershy and pick up a gun, we need everypony keeping watch for either intruders or friendlys."

Fluttershy didn't respond for a short while as she laid on the floor curled up like a ball, staring at a gun beside her, then shoving it away violently, "i won't shoot anything rainbow dash, i'll only be getting in the way holding this."

"Fluttershy, this is survival we are in, the Guards want to kill us and so do the CDC. We don't know why and we don't know anything about the infection that started. We need all the help we can get."

Spike pulled the trigger of his rifle, "They're hazmatters!" He shot a few rounds at the figures and they spreaded out and shot back, the bullets being heard all around and hitting against the walls and some of the wooden planks on the windows.

"Shit! Whooves! I need you over here, the CDC are all around the pathway up here!" Rainbow yelled, firing rounds steadily at anything she saw move outside. "Spike, we can't stay here now, they'll call for more to kill us."

"Why are you asking me? I don't know where to head to. And I need Twilight if we're going to leave."

"Well you're going to have to forget Twilight right now, its you and the rest of us in here." Whooves said, joining up at the window next to Rainbow Dash and started firing, "Derpy, can you...you know, help us?"

"Why'd you ask her like that?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just watch." He relplied.

Derpy flew from her current spot and slipped, how do you slip in mid-air? Have no idea. She came to a window that faced the only pathway up to the shack and pointed her gun barrel out, "uhm...I'm not seeing anything. Wait, theres one." She got a perfect shot at the figure and it collapsed, possibly dead, leaving Rainbow Dash jaw-dropped.

Rainbow Dash looked astonished, staring at te cross-eyed pony with awe, "How did she-"  
"I have no idea."

Spike as well was left slightly jaw-dropped, keeping his mind in the attackers when he heard a voice call from outside, "You won't survive this ponies! You should just give up now and let us put all of you out of your misery!"

The dragon moved to the door, "I'm going to open it okay, be ready." He said, putting his hand on the door knob. "On three, we're all going to run out. I'll shoot a few fireballs at them to make a distraction."

The ponies nodded and prepared themselves, except Fluttershy. She stayed on the floor in fear, curling herself up when she felt a paw on her back, "Fluttershy, we have to go. I know this is your home, but they're going to burn it and kill us while at it. We must go now, the animals aren't here anymore anyway, they all left to the forest and the woodlands." Spike tried comforting the pegasus, quickly patting her back and getting back to the door, replacing his hand on the knob. "Rainbow Dash, you can carry Fluttershy right, I would but I'm the one doing the distraction, and I don't want her to get hurt."

Rainbow Dash and moved over to Fluttershy, "I don't want to have to do this Fluttershy." She pulled on the shy pegasus and was pushed away. Then the pegasus stood up and she looked like she was at the verge of tears, "w-why does th-this have to h-happen?" Fluttershy asked, looking around her home for one last time, eyeing on a carrot nearby her sofa. She slowly trotted over to it and said a few words just before she picked it up in her mouth, "oh angel, i'm happy i let you go with the other animals to safety, but i'm going to miss you." She moved back to the group and nodded, ready to exit.

"Alright...one...two...THREE!" Spike swung the door open and darted out, inhaling a large amount of air and spitting out a fireball the size of his old bed, despite his larger size since he had his growth months before this whole mess happened, making him the same height as Big Macintosh, along with his purple and green scales to shaden much darker than before. His fangs were sharper as well as his claws, he lost all his baby fat and was slim, his tail was much longer and more powerful than his claw swings. His rounded snout started to get its rectangular shape, still more rounded though. His spines weren't oval-like, they now took the shape of curved blades. This new Spike looked menacing to some ponies, though he still had thesame personality with a few additions to it.

He shot a few more fireballs as him and the ponies ran down pathway of Fluttershys front-yard, sprinting past each of the CDC members when he noticed one had pulled out a 9mm and pulled the trigger, luckily missing and letting Spike breath fire all over the body. Then hearing the sounds of screams of agony and pain and suffrage, "Should've thought twice to not shoot any of us ponies." Spike said, continuing back to the group as they sprinted into the neighboring woodland area.

Gunshots were from a short distance away, it grabbed the attention of a small amount of other ponies, "Probably the Guards shooting down some trotters." A unicorn said, her and her group trotting through the dead silent town, watching every inch out for any trouble.

"Twilight, how do you propose we'll get Fluttershys in a short amount of time?" Another unicorn asked.

"Rarity, I don't know how we'll make it quick to get there. I mean I hope everypony and Spike are okay and are still there." Twilight replied, her thoughts of seeing her dragon again would come to an end. Or will they?

They cut around a corner slowly and saw a large number of those flesh-eaters, wondering mindlessly through the street. They all jumped and moved back, Twilight then whispered, "how are we going to get around this?" Twilight then looked to a pink mare that had suddenly smiled devilishly, "I guess you're up Pinkie Pie, but make it quick too, the noises will attract attention."

Pinkie Pie jumped up happily, revving up her chainsaw and began approaching the trotters, "Who wants to help make a pie out of guts?!" She chanted, the chainsaw operating which meant she can now have her fun. She sprinted on two legs most surprisingly and swung the electrical blade at one trotter that noticed Pinkie Pie and was decapitated in an instant. All the other infected ones turned and looked to the crazy pink earth-pony, all marching up to her at a steadily limping pace, "I can't make any cupcakes without my red frosting!" She chanted again, jumping up into the air and slicing through three more flesh-eaters in one swing, the guts and blood spilling all onto the dirt road and onto Pinkies fur and mane.

One though was able to grab onto Pinkie and made her scream out, "I like hugs too, but the blade doesn't find you cute enough!" She lunged the blade into its neck and let it diagnally rev endlessly in the shuddering zompony, blood spitting from the throat and onto Pinkie Pies face, her large demonic smile staring into the yellow glowing eyes as it began to dim and die out.

Twilight peeked back around the corner and her eyes shot wide in both fear and accomplishment, "Pinkie has gone crazy again, she just hugged a dead dead trotter. And she's covered in blood and guts." Raritys face turned a slight green when she decided to peek around as well. She turned her face back around and saw an orange furred earth-pony chuckle softly at the unicorn, "Why don't you have a look for yourself then Applejack if you think that won't disturb you?" She complied, glaring at the still chuckling pony.

"Alright, ah'll have a looksy." Applejack responded, moving over next to Twilight and looking around the corner, "Wheres Pinkie? She ain't there anymore." Everypony gasped instantly and darted around the corner, seeing that Applejack was right, the chainsaw-happy mare was nowhere to be seen. There was only sliced n' diced up bodies of the infected, literally their insides were being shown and so much blood was flooding up the road horrifyingly that Big Mac shielded Appleblooms eyes.

"We did she go? She couldn't have just disappeared." Twilight said, turning her head around to see Pinkie standing before her. Her once pink fur was all blood red with some bits of intestines sticking to it. Her puffy mane was blood polka-dotted here and there, all the while was her chainsaw leaking te res liquid from the blade and the the handle.

"That was fun! Can I do that again?!" Pinkie asked loudly, bouncing in place with a large sentimental smile on her face.

"We have already drawn some attention Pinkie Pie. The CDC will be on us in awhile and so will the Guards. We have to get to Fluttershys cottage and then we go to the Everfree Forest." Twilight exclaimed, beginning to hear hoofsteps nearby that her ear twitched, just to be sure. "We have to go now. I think they're coming." She warned, and the group moved quickly to the shadows of an alley.

"You know why I've chosen all of you to be apart of my team?" Asked a grey earth-pony of crazy plasma blue hair. "Don't answer that, I chose you all because I can."

"Well what do we have to do?" Asked a pegasus of jet black hair with a nice streak of red heading down the left side, his fur of a bright scarlet. He was slightly muscled up and about the size of an average stallion.

"Well I'm glad you asked, you see, I said we were heading off to Ponyville to gather a sample piece of this spreading virus and figure its contents, then find a cure for it. Well let me tell you the truth right now, you know Celestia said that everypony outside Canterlot are safe with the CDC and the Equestrian Guard?" He exclaimed.

"Yes." His whole team responded, there was only a few though, including the leader, there were two earth-ponies, a pegasus, and a unicorn.

"Well thats a complete lie!" He yelled, luckily he and his group were already outside Canterlot to be heard by Celestia or Luna. "They are not safe. They are actually being killed from this order sent out privately by Princess Celestia called Code: Green. It subjects to exterminate any pony outside Canterlot to reserve the safety of Ponykind since this virus has taken most of Equestria on such short notice. As I was saying also about not going to Ponyville, we are actually first going to Manehatten for reasons I'll explain later. Then to Las Pegasus for also other reasons, and last, back to Canterlot which this information is highly classified in my terms."

"Can't you tell us right now why?" A mare unicorn now asked of teal blue fur. A slight darker shaded teal blue and single white streaked mane.

"Lyra Heartstrings my dear friend, I'll tell it another day because right we are at war with an infection that must be stopped. Mind my crazy attitude but it'll come up at some point on and I'll need somepony to hold me down when it does."

"Shouldn't we be heading to Manehatten right now then?"

"You ponies and your incompetent questions. Which reminds me, you'll be needing these if you want to survive." The pony said, grabbing a large bag beside him and tossing it the the others in front of him. They opened it to find guns and ammunition in them and they each grabbed a rifle and a strap to hold it in. "Now are there any other questions before we go?"

"Yeah, just one." Said the last member, the second earth-pony with a blue metallic-like hair and a silver fur shading. "How do you propose we'll get through two cities and back without going through trouble?"

The leader shifted his eyebrows, "Because I'm an evil scientist with an evil perplexion. I've traveled Equestria many times to study my work and figure out what can be done and what cannot be. I've scavenged throughout this wretched wasteland without having any propositional intakes and outtakes of horrid complications. Names we don't need to share at the moment, but I'll tell you mine. It's Gear Switch, secret scientific worker of Princess Celestia and a former CDC employee until I got fired because of my nearly insane mind."

The team began to have second thoughts about their leader, wondering if they should even be with him since he just admitted he's nearly insane. But it was too late anyway to consider going back into Canterlot because the force field was shut right as they exited a mere two hours ago.

"Now we should be off, Canterlot awaits us and so does revenge." He said to himself quietly, grabbing the last rifle and strap in the duffle bag, then loading a magazine into it and checking for the safety, flicking it off and placing the gun into the strap, then tightening the strap onto his back. "Lets go. Equestria has already gone down in hell so it shouldn't be so bad to be chased by flesh-eating ponies right?" He snickered, trotting in a random to where he thought he would be heading to Manehatten along with his small team following.

**The two mysterious named OC's are not owned by me, they are owned by Killerbeats359 and Cherrybomb626. Gear Switch is obviously mine since thats my new PenName.**

**Reminder, this is not the only story I will be working on. I as well will be on my other story, "Scales in School" (A Spike in school story). Please don't expect chapters often since I'll be working on both.**

**Questions and OC's will be tolerated in the reviews, questions I'll guarantee to answer and OC's I'll determine to be in this story, but OC's I will not promise to let them live through the whole story (including mine). Sorry...**

**Happy Reading Experiences!**

**-Gear Switch**


End file.
